


don't talk to me 'til you catch me flying

by Lolli_poppies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but yeah..., not really implied but you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_poppies/pseuds/Lolli_poppies
Summary: They worked for months to keep their relationship a secret, and it was going well. They were happy, and no one found out.But good things don't last forever.At least, not for Ethan and Jesse.
Relationships: Jesse/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	don't talk to me 'til you catch me flying

**Author's Note:**

> When a fandom doesn't have much content of your favorite ship, you make it yourself! Literally this fandom has four works on Ao3 and...like around 20 on Fanfiction.net. So like a good person, I wrote some myself.
> 
> There isn't much warning, maybe a quick hint of suicidal ideation, blink and you miss it...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Y'know, I'm re-enrolling into Whitechapel High for my senior year."

Jesse and Ethan lay on Ethan's barely-big-enough-for-two-people bed, Ethan laying on Jesse's chest, Jesse's arm around Ethan, and their legs entwined. It was the last night of summer vacation, and Ethan was going into his sophomore year. 

He had been feeling rather down as he felt like this was the last bit of quality time he was going to spend with his boyfriend when Jesse related the news.

Ethan shot up, out of Jesse's hold, "Really?" the seer was shocked, after everything that happened at the end of last school year with the dance, he was still willing to go back?

"Yup, so that way, we'll be able to be around each other a little bit more, even if it isn't as close as we are used to being." Jesse pulled Ethan back down to him, missing the weight of his lithe boyfriend, and kissed him quickly before letting him relax back down. 

"But what about…?" Ethan trailed off, knowing Jesse would pick up what he was trying to say.

Jesse hummed in acknowledgement, Ethan noticed that it seemed Jesse didn't give it much thought.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." 

"But-"

"Ethan." Jesse cut into Ethan's argument, a remarkably soft tone coming from the vampire. "We'll worry about it  _ if _ it happens, okay?"

Ethan sighed and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, the rich, beautiful brown absolutely captivated him, made him feel safe and secure and warm. He knew he could never argue against those eyes.

"Okay." Ethan finally looked away and rested his head back down on Jesse's chest. He breathed in and smiled, feeling himself falling asleep.

"I love you Jesse." Ethan mumbled out before drifting off to sleep.

Jesse smiled, his hand stroking Ethan's hair lightly.

"I love you too Ethan."

And then Jesse sat there, as vampires don't really need sleep. He waited until Ethan was in deep enough sleep to wiggle himself out of the hold of the seer.

He got Ethan a pair of clothing for tomorrow and grabbed the spare clothing that he kept underneath Ethan's bed for himself. He turned back to look at the seer, his peaceful face illuminated by the moonlight. To Jesse, he looked ethereal. Utterly stunning. He didn't understand why more people didn't fall head over heels for him.

He thought about his relationship with Ethan as he went back to the bed, now on the outside of the bed with Ethan's body protected by both Jesse and the wall of his room. 

Their relationship is a weird one, in Jesse's opinion. They started out as enemies. Ethan was a practical nobody, just a baby seer finding out about his powers. He locked Jesse in the Cubile Animus. And when Jesse got out, he bit Ethan with the intent to either turn him or Sarah.

Sarah was another thing that crossed his mind. He doesn't understand why he went after her anymore. Sure, she was pretty and could be powerful, but he doesn't see that in Sarah anymore. He can only see Ethan now, and while he bit Sarah, he would never think of doing that to Ethan until he was ready.

Ethan was the best relationship that Jesse had in his  _ life _ . Which is saying something, as Jesse has been in many relationships with so many people, male, female, or otherwise. He was kind and caring, always putting others before himself. He was sweet, but nowhere near innocent (seriously, Ethan has given him some of the best blowjobs in his existence).

He loved Ethan. He could say it with pride, he loved Ethan.

When they first got together, it was awkward; both didn't really know how to act around each other. They just knew they wanted to be together, yet couldn't fathom the idea of still being with one another. Ethan had confided in Jesse that he wanted to break things off at one point but didn't want to give things up that easily. Thank god they both stuck through it.

Their intimacy was weird as well. Jesse thought he would take things slow with Ethan. He figured that the seer would appreciate having some more time to explore later, but Ethan had other plans.

Their first night together was one Jesse or Ethan would never forget. It was the opposite of where Jesse wanted to take things with Ethan, but one thing had led to another and Jesse was having one of the best blowjobs ever. He didn't know where Ethan learned to do such a thing, but every option got his blood boiling to think about. His mind wandered to the spellmaster and the young vampire who was friends with Ethan. It was likely but Jesse never gave the thought much time.

If he did, those two would be dead in an instant.

But now, three months later, he and Ethan are together and are going strong. They kept it hidden enough so that Ethan's parents don't know, nor do his friends. The only person who found out was Jane.

She walked in one night to find them cuddling on Ethan's bed and almost screamed. Ethan had to explain everything to her, that everything was alright and that they were dating. He  _ begged  _ Jane to not say anything, which she obliged, with a payment fee of 40 bucks and free reign of TV for the next two months, which Ethan accepted. After that, Jane was still wary around Jesse, but slowly warmed up to him as the summer dragged on.

And Jesse had to admit, she was pretty alright, if not a bit pestering of Ethan.

Jesse thought about Ethan's friends, he wondered how they would react to him and Ethan dating. Probably horribly. They'd probably think that Jesse Charmed him and try to break it, or just go after Jesse and try to kill him again.

Ethan wouldn't let that happen though. And if they, any of them, tried to hurt Ethan. They would have hell to pay.

Suddenly, jolting him out of his thoughts, Ethan's alarm goes off right in his ear. The time is 7 o'clock in the morning and the sun had broken through. Jesse must've missed the sunrise.

He feels Ethan stir next to him and looks down, adjusting himself so he's more level to Ethan. He watches his love's eyes open, the gorgeous chocolate brown they are. They're slightly glazed over with sleep, but he smiles up at Jesse anyway.

"Good morning, love." Ethan says softly, his voice quiet and sweet. Jesse loves that voice, almost to the point of an addiction, after hearing it all summer.

Jesse smiles and kisses Ethan's forehead. "Good morning, darling."

Ethan sits up and stretches, giving a small yawn before relaxing again. He turns to look at Jesse again, and both their hearts swell with love.

"We should probably get ready, huh?" Ethan asks, watching Jesse get up and move, letting Ethan get out of his nook of the bed.

Jesse nods and they both get moving. They both quickly take a shower, it's faster if they do it together, then they both get dressed in Ethan's room.

When they're both done and both have their hair dried, it's 7:45, and about time for Jesse to leave.

"I'll see you at school." Jesse turns to Ethan and gives him a quick kiss.

Ethan has none of that though, chasing Jesse's lips when Jesse tries to pull back and reconnecting them, his arms wrapped around his neck. Jesse internally sighs and relents, putting his hands on Ethan's waist to pull him closer.

Things got heated fast. Jesse bit Ethan's bottom lip lightly and Ethan opened his mouth, letting Jesse's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned at the feeling of Jesse's tongue, a sound that Jesse growled at and pushed Ethan onto his bed, hovering over him. He grinds down so their clothed cocks connect and they both groaned at the feeling.

Jesse finally pulls away before things get too intense. He goes to Ethan's ear, his mouth barely an inch away from it, and whispers, "Save it for later sweetheart. I'll treat you good soon."

Ethan whines at the words but relents nonetheless, letting Jesse get up and leave. He blows one last kiss to Jesse, who receives it, and gives him a wink.

Then he leaves out the window, and Ethan can only hope he can see him during school.

After that, Ethan calms himself down. He fixes his hair and waits for his slight boner to disappear before he goes downstairs. 

He quickly goes through breakfast before there's a persistent knock at his door. The seer smiles, knowing who it is immediately and runs to answer it.

"Who's got two thumbs and is ready for his first day as a sophomore?" The spellmaster rhetorically asks.

"You?" Ethan answers the question. He laughs at Benny's exasperated expression.

"You weren't supposed to answer it E!" Benny whines like a child, and not like a teenager in high school.

"Just shut up, let's move or else we're gonna be late." Ethan pushes him out the front door, and they make their embark towards Whitechapel High. 

Benny talks on and on during the walk, but Ethan hears none of it, the only thing on his mind is Jesse, and how much he already misses the older vampire.

The day passes by before he can even blink. He meets up with Rory, who was already bugging Sarah and Erica. He goes through his classes, all of them just going over first day protocol and not doing any work.

At lunch, he sees Jesse, and his mood instantly brightens.

His final class is going smoothly, though he's terrified out of his mind. 

It's P.E class, which he's usually okay with. He just tries to get his work done with as little bruises as possible. But that isn't the problem.

It's a mixed class, with sophomores, juniors, and seniors. 

It's usually fine, because Sarah and Erica are in the class, along with himself, Benny, and Rory. However, Jesse is also in the class.

They didn't seem to notice him today, as he kept a really low profile and they didn't pay attention to roll call, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to find out soon.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

But he wasn't going to do that now.

"-than? Ethan?"

He looks up from his thoughts to see Benny and Rory looking at him in slight concern.

"You okay man?" Rory asks, worry lacing his voice. "You look a bit-"

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought is all." he responds, and drops all notion of the topic.

The bell rings overhead, and the school day wraps up. 

He looks over to Jesse before he leaves the gymnasium. They catch each other's eyes and smile.

Ethan guesses today was a success.

He walks home with Benny, just wanting to get home so he can be with Jesse. He misses the feeling of Jesse's arms around his waist, the feeling of Jesse's mouth on his neck, nipping slightly, his hips grinding their cocks together and the delicious sound of Jesse's groans-

Ethan pulls himself out of that train of thought, just in time to hear Benny shout, "I'll see you later man!"

He lazily waves back to the spellmaster and runs inside his house, which is luckily empty.

His parents don't get out of work until 5:30, and don't come home until 6 when they pick up Jane from her friend's house.

He has three hours to himself. And Jesse, of course.

Ethan intends to make it the best three hours he can.

.

.

.

Once they're both done, and laying down on Ethan's bed in a post coital haze, Ethan finally tells Jesse of the scheduling of his house.

His family doesn't get home until six o'clock every day except Fridays. Jane gets home at six, but his parents are home. His parents leave at seven o'clock on Fridays, but Benny and Sarah are usually over. 

The weekends are free, Jane stays at their grandparent's place, but his parents are wild cards. They're either there, or they aren't.

Jesse understands, he doesn't like it but it will have to do.

The month goes by, and they're fine. They haven't been found out, and Jesse hasn't been seen at school yet.

Ethan was happy, maybe they would be find going along with everything until the end of the year. Maybe they would be okay.

But he's never that lucky.

One day, just a chill Friday in their  _ fucking  _ P.E class during roll, they all hear Jesse's name.

He's never felt a mood shift that fast before in his  _ life.  _

And suddenly, they're whispering to each other. He can hear it, and it drives him  _ mad. _

"Jesse's back?!"

"I thought he left after the dance?"

"I can't  _ wait  _ to stake him for what he did."

"I'm with you on that."

Every mean word his friends say about his boyfriend makes his heart break more. This is his life partner they're talking about things like that and it  _ hurts  _ but he can't just out them immediately.

Ethan turns to his friends, "Guys, if he hasn't done anything yet, he probably isn't going to do anything. Let's not make the first move."

The four look at him like he's grown another head.

"Ethan, are you  _ crazy _ ?"

"He tried to kill you!"

"He forced me to turn full vampire!"

"He put a fucking trance on me!"

"I get that." Ethan tried to quell their growing anger. "But if he was going to do something, he would've done it by now."

The bell rang, forcing their conversation to an end, the four left Ethan behind, walking angrily out of the gym.

He felt his heartbeat increase, his breathing go shallow, and he tried to calm himself down before his mind gave into the grasps of a panic attack.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a push into a strong body. The arm migrated to his bicep and stroked back and forth slowly. He heard a voice faintly whisper "Just breathe in deep. In and out. You're okay."

He realized it was Jesse and wrapped his arms around him, feeling tears welling in his eyes. 

"You're okay, its okay. Just breathe, love."

It took some time, but Ethan finally came down, absolutely exhausted, and him and Jesse being the only two in the gym.

He finally removed himself off of Jesse, noticing the slight wet stains on his shirt from his tears, and winced. Jesse noticed.

"It's okay, you needed someone there." Jesse pulled him up, walking him off of the bleachers.

"Thank you Jesse. It means a lot, and I'm sorry you had to deal with that…" Ethan can hear the guilt in his voice. His panic attacks are never pretty, even if they are far and few between.

"It isn't dealing with it if it helps someone I love."

Ethan blushes, and entwined their hands as they finally walk out of the building. They stay in silence for a while, until they have to part. 

Jesse kisses Ethan, just a quick, chaste kiss. When they pull back, they look into each other's eyes. So similar yet so different, but they like the differences. That's what makes them who they are. That's what makes their relationship.

"I love you." they both say at the same time. 

And then they are kissing again. Just there, soft and full of love.

"Come over later?" Ethan asks, scared for Jesse's answer, but he never has to be.

"Of course, my love." Jesse kisses Ethan for a final time, before flying off, leaving Ethan alone, but better than ever.

But the universe is a sick son of a bitch, and the feeling won't be there for very long.

As the rest of the day goes on, Ethan just stays in his room, drawing pictures of everything and nothing. He hasn't mindlessly doodled in such a long time, he missed it.

He hears a knock on his window, and goes over to it immediately, opening it for the love of his life.

And they just chill there. Soft music plays throughout Ethan's room as they both sit on Ethan's bed, and Jesse watches Ethan draw, his arms wrapped around the seer's waist and his chin on his shoulder.

Everything is peaceful, everything is soft and relaxing. This is what Ethan wants his life to be. Just him and Jesse, just like this. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jesse suddenly speaks, looking at Ethan, his arms tightening just the slightest bit.

Ethan laughs and puts his attention onto his boyfriend. "What brought that on?"

"Everything. You're just so incredible. So amazing." Jesse starts kissing Ethan's neck, so lightly it felt like butterflies. "I just love you so much."

Ethan turns, interrupting Jesse's kissing, but moves in to kiss him anyway. 

"And you are so perfect, so wonderful." Its Ethan's turn to be sappy, watching the vampire's cheeks glow a slight pink. "There's no one I'd rather spend my life with."

And they're kissing, slow yet passionate and just trying to express their love for the other. Ethan is straddling Jesse's lap, but they don't mind. They're as close as they can be, but they still try to press themselves closer, deepening their kiss, their tongues doing a perfect synchronized dance, moving in harmony.

Jesse's hands on Ethan's waist push him down to grind their hips together and they both moan out. Ethan picks up the hint and keeps moving his hips down, moaning at the friction. They break apart and Jesse is back to kissing Ethan's neck, nipping at the sensitive places he has memorized, drawing small noises out of the seer. He brings his teeth down onto the skin of Ethan's collarbone, moving his shirt slightly for more access. He brings the skin into his mouth and sucks on it, creating a hickey.

Ethan gasps and moans out, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth and block his noises. "Jesse.." he moans out as encouragement for the vampire.

They are both so wrapped up in what they are doing that they don't hear pairs of footsteps on the stairs, or the voices just outside of Ethan's closed bedroom door.

The next thing they know is Ethan's door opening, and that surprises them. They try to move apart, but it's too late.

Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory. All four of them there, staring widely at the couple, Ethan still on Jesse's lap. Just the fact that  _ Jesse  _ was in his room was enough for them to freak out.

"Ethan! Get away from him!" Benny was the first to react, attempting to pull the two apart. The three others had their fangs out, ready for the attack.

"Guys wait!" Ethan tried speaking out but was essentially thrown on the floor as Benny started to attack the older vampire, a holy water balloon in his hand.

The spellmaster throws the balloon, and it hits Jesse's arm. Ethan hears him cry out in pain and it hurts him. He can feel the tears behind his eyes. Sarah is next to him, telling him everything is okay but he doesn't hear her, he only hears the noises of pain from Jesse, his light and love.

He wonders how things can change so fast.

Erica and Rory double team him and throw him out the still-open window. Ethan hears him fall to the bushes below and his heart breaks. He immediately runs out of his house to where Jesse landed.

He sees where the holy water burned his skin, where the small sticks of the bush broke into his skin and he cries.

He can hear the four ready to hurt his boyfriend more and he can't take it.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ethan shouts. He can see Evelyn with Jane out of the corner of his vision.

"Ethan, he's weak! We can take him out!" Sarah shouts back at him, obviously ready to finish the older vampire off for good.

It would be a cold day in Hell if Ethan ever let that happen.

"No!" Ethan screams so loud the other neighbors could probably hear him but he doesn't care. 

His friends look confused, he can hear Evelyn's noise of confusion slightly, and he can feel Jesse's hand in his, the vampire starting to heal from the freak attack.

"What do you mean 'no'?" they all pretty much ask in unison, going closer to where Ethan and Jesse stood.

Benny laughed out. "He's mind controlling you Ethan. This is so fucking low for you bloodsucker. You bite him, then you brainwash him."

"I'm not brainwashed Benny."

The confusion is back. "Then why are you defending him?"

Ethan looks to Jesse. He looks back. Their eyes so similar yet so different, but they like the differences. 

That's what makes them who they are. 

_ That's what makes their relationship. _

They both nod.

"Me and Jesse are dating."

And the world was still. No one moved, no one blinked. Ethan doesn't think anyone was breathing. They all looked to the pair in shock. Ethan, to Jesse, to Ethan. Back and forth.

Then came the laughter.

It made Ethan's blood boil, they were laughing at him, they were laughing at  _ Jesse _ , they were laughing because they think it's a joke.

"That's a good one Ethan." Rory said between breaths. Erica and Sarah were leaning on each other, supporting each other up. Benny pretty much doubled over.

"It's true."

Jesse's voice swept over them, and they suddenly stopped laughing. It wasn't funny hearing it from Jesse, apparently.

"And how do we know you aren't just using Ethan?"

To demonstrate, Jesse swung Ethan around and kissed him, both hands back to his hips. Ethan reciprocated, hands cupping Jesse's face before moving to the nape of Jesse's neck, pushing him down so they could be closer.

And it was silent again. They broke apart and smiled at the other before turning back to the others.

"We've been dating for almost four months. It started back in early June and we went from there." Ethan spoke up, voice slightly choked, not ready to be outing them this early. "The only person who ever found out was Jane."

As if on cue, Jane moved from Evelyn's side to go next to her big brother and the vampire. She grabbed a hold of Ethan's free hand. 

"I found them out one day. It took a bit of time, but Jesse's really nice. He treats Ethan really well." Jane says, absolute delight shining through her voice and eyes. "They're perfect for each other."

"Wow good job! You tricked a fucking nine year old into believing your lies!" there was clapping from Benny, seemingly fed up with the bullshit he was hearing.

Jesse heard it and had enough, he had enough of this  _ fuckhead  _ making a mockery of him and his relationship. "And you tricked yourself into believing you're actually useful in life! Great job!"

"Where the fuck do you get off making fun of me?"

"Maybe when you chose to mock me and my relationship with Ethan!"

"What  _ relationship _ ?" There was venom in Benny's words, pretty much spitting them out, as if they made him sick.

The fight escalated, voices rising but Ethan heard none of it, he could only hear the beating of his own heart, his breathing filled his ears. It was shallow and short, close to the point of hyperventilation.

Why couldn't things just work out? Why did things have to go out like this? Why did he have to ruin everything? Now he's going to lose the only friends he's ever made and the best relationship he will ever have because he ruins  _ everything he should just give up he should- _

"Ethan!" voices shook him out of his mind and back to the present. Benny and Jesse, two of the most important people in his life, his best friend and the love of his life, stood in front of him.

"Ethan," Benny grabbed him by the shoulders, and he faintly heard Jesse growl. "Listen, you are my best friend. We've been together through so much, you know us. We would never hurt you. Jesse is just going to hurt you if you stay with him."

He just stared, and he felt himself being moved again. This time, he met Jesse and his beautiful eyes. So similar yet so different. 

"Ethan, the love of my life," he faintly heard Benny gag, "you know I love you. We have spent so long talking about this. You know this is your decision to make."

"Now Ethan, it's either me or him." the two spoke in unison. They were staring at him, waiting for his answer.

Benny.

Jesse.

His heart races.

Benny.

"I-"

Jesse.

"I-"

Benny or Jesse. Benny. Jesse. Benny. Jesse. Benny. Jesse.

His heart is pounding, he feels dizzy from the lack of air and he feels like he's going to collapse. His mind is going a million miles an hour and he dies t know what to do anymore.

BennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesseBennyJesse

"Brother?"

"I can't."

And Ethan runs. He runs and he runs. Far far away from all of it. He can't choose. His best friend, the person he's been through so much with. His light and love, the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

He can't choose.

Ethan runs, feeling the tears flowing and he lets them, can't keep them in another second. His mind runs along with him.

_ Of course he can't have anything good in his life. He's Ethan Morgan. Nothing good ever happens to him. Now his friends are gone, his boyfriend is gone and he's going to be worthless forever. _

_ He shouldn't have thought things were going to get better. _

Ethan didn't pay attention to where he was running, the only thing he knew was that he was now at the cliff outside of town. He usually would come here to clear his mind, he must've come here from muscle memory.

He goes near the edge and just sits there. This spot always had a perfect view of the moon. It was far enough away that the stars were always brighter out here. 

He let himself just sit and think. He let himself just calm down. It took a bit longer, as he didn't have anyone to help him this time, but he managed.

He eventually just sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the stars. Everything was back to being peaceful, he almost forgot why he came out here in the first place.

But the reminders literally dropped from the sky.

The vampires landed, finally finding Ethan after looking all over town.

"Ethan!" Jesse was the first to call out, already prepared to run over to his boyfriend.

"Don't move, none of you."

They all shut up at the command. It wasn't like Ethan to do that. He never usually commanded, more just politely asked. This was new, and they felt slightly scared.

Ethan stood up, but didn't face them. They could see his frame tremble slightly.

"How fucking selfish do you have to be?"

"Ethan, we didn't mean-" 

"Shut up! I'm talking! You had your chance." Ethan shouted, shutting up Benny, who tried to explain.

"You both tried to force me to fucking  _ choose _ , between the two of  _ you _ . The two closest people in my fucking life. How selfish is that? Do you really think I could do that?"

He finally turns to them, and they all see he's crying. Ethan doesn't cry often, so it was a shock to a lot of them.

"Maybe, you all should learn some fucking teamwork before I even choose, huh?"

And with that, Ethan leaned back, and plummeted off the cliff.

He heard his name being called, faintly, the wind in his ears muffled so much of his hearing.

He couldn't breathe with how fast he was falling. He could feel the feeling that he was going to pass out.

The last thought he had was if what he was feeling was similar to how it feels to fly, then his eyes closed.

His unconscious body was caught by both Jesse and Sarah, Jesse immediately taking him, and taken back to the top of the cliff immediately.

They silently took him home, Jesse carrying him now, seemingly emotionless but crying so heavily on the inside. 

Sarah had gotten a call from Ethan's parents that they'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon, and they'll give her extra, so that left all of them in the Morgan household. After some time, Benny and Jane fell asleep but the vampires stayed awake, Jesse still holding his boyfriend.

It wasn't until around three in the morning that Ethan woke up, the feeling of arms around him, and snuggled closer, the feeling of them so familiar he didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Ethan.." he heard his love's melodic voice from above him, and opened his eyes to see Jesse, but…

He was crying. Jesse never cried. This was new.

He hugged Ethan tighter and dug his face into the seer's shoulder. Ethan could feel his tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't mind.

"Never  _ ever  _ do that to me again. I-" he choked and let out a breathy sob. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so  _ terrified _ ."

Jesse never usually shows when he's scared, the other vampires looked on in surprise at the two and their intimate scene.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Ethan tried consoling his crying boyfriend. "It was the only thing I could think of doing. I was so angry but I didn't mean to scare you like I did. I'm so so sorry."

"Just...never do that again." Jesse moves to look into his eyes, the eyes he will always go back to, because he loves them, and he will until the end of time. "Please, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Ethan smiled slightly, and moved in to kiss Jesse, not caring who was watching. He pulled away and moved to kiss away his boyfriend's tears.

"I promise I won't do it again." Ethan moved back in, giving peck after peck on his lips, each one and unspoken promise.

Their session was only interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. They looked over to see the gang, they looked...happy almost. 

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Black." Benny spoke up, still sounding tired but was glad he witnessed the scene nonetheless. "You make a good partner for my friend."

"It'll be an adjustment, but we can make it work…" Rory tries to bring up the mood.

"You guys are kinda cute together." Erica pipes up, giving them a small smile.

"So long as he doesn't hurt you Ethan, he's alright." Sarah still sounded wary, and definitely won't be around Jesse for a bit, but she sounded supported.

"Thank you guys, that's...that means a lot." Ethan looks so happy, and they'll all make sure he always looks like that.

And after everything, it was an adjustment to having Jesse around. They all also learned to knock first before entering Ethan's room anymore. After Benny walked into one too many make out sessions and at one point, walking in on Jesse giving Ethan head, he made sure to knock first. He was too scared to not knock anymore.

But they were happy for the couple, and Ethan and Jesse were happy.

And that's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings...sorry about it...but I wrote this all within four hours, so cut me some slack haha
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm @alifeuncolored on Tumblr!


End file.
